the_disney_afternoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super DuckTales
Super DuckTales is a five-part serial from the second season of the Disney animated series DuckTales. Originally aired as a television movie on The Magical World of Disney, it served as the introduction to Fenton Crackshell and his alter-ego GizmoDuck. Synopsis Part 1: "Liquid Assets" In order to move his Money Bin after the Beagle Boys change the new freeway route, Scrooge hires an accountant, and Fenton Crackshell gets the job. Part 2: "Frozen Assets" After accidentally losing the Number One Dime to the Beagle Boys, Fenton makes several attempts to get it back, eventually becoming the cybernetic superhero GizmoDuck. Part 3: "Full Metal Duck" GizmoDuck becomes a sensation with the people of Duckburg – that is, until Ma Beagle and her smartest son, Megabyte Beagle, make a remote control with which to make him work for them. Part 4: "The Billionaire Beagle Boys Club" After the Beagles get GizmoDuck to steal Scrooge's fortune for them and land Scrooge in jail, the nephews work to save the day. Part 5: "Money to Burn" Alien robots invade and steal Scrooge's Money Bin so that it can be melted down to produce more metal. Memorable quotes Notes *The ending of "Liquid Assets" (more specifically, the Beagles' attempts at breaking the dam) is based off of Carl Barks' first story to feature Scrooge as the main character, "Only a Poor Old Man". *For some reason, "Frozen Assets" was initially missing Disney+; this has since been fixed. *When Fenton is disguised as "Bermuda Beagle", he wears a prison placard that reads "12345". *One of the criminals in the jail Megabyte is in looks exactly like Mad Dog McGurk from "Duckman of Aquatraz". *The Gizmosuit's battery would be repowered by being hooked up to a car again in the Darkwing Duck comic story "Watt's the Problem! - Part 2: Ohm Sweet Ohm!" *Although Webra Walters says that she's quitting in "Full Metal Duck", she would make several more appearances in later episodes as well as on Darkwing Duck. *"Full Metal Duck" is a reference to the movie title Full Metal Jacket. Edits The original broadcast "movie" version, as aired on The Magical World of Disney on NBC, was prefaced by a live-action introduction from Disney's then-Chairman and CEO , riding the then-upcoming at with Scrooge, the nephews, and Launchpad. The "movie" version made the following edits (mostly to fit the five episodes into the two-hour time slot): * Fenton's quote, "Of course you know, this means a skirmish," (an obvious parody of one of Bugs Bunny's catch phrases) was changed to "Okay, so they're looking for a skirmish!" * When Fenton first transforms into Gizmoduck, the very brief "tuna can" animation that accompanied his line "I'm being canned like a tuna!" was removed. * The scene where Gizmoduck helps a kid out of a tree was skipped over (and as a result, so was Doofus Drake's cameo, which is notably his last appearance in the series). * The scene where Fenton finds that the Gizmosuit's battery has run out and Mrs. Crackshell repowers it was cut. * The closing shot of "Full Metal Duck" (where Ma Beagle calls out, "Here, Money Bin! Come to Mama!") was skipped. * The entire sequence of Ma Beagle's fancy party, and Scrooge's attempts to sneak into it, were completely skipped over. * Huey, Dewey and Louie's infiltration of the mansion was trimmed down to remove the gag about them getting each other mixed up as well as the scene of Huey and Dewey hiding among the stuffed animals. When "Liquid Assets" was shown on Toon Disney, the scene where Scrooge threatens Fenton by shooting him is cut out. Unfortunately, this edit led to some confusion among new viewers, because it also cuts out Scrooge testing Fenton's counting ability immediately afterward. Likewise, a similar scene in "The Billionaire Beagle Boys Club" where Ma Beagle fires a gunshot during her game of bridge was also cut. These scenes were fortunately reinstated for the 2007 DVD release as well as on Disney+, but are missing from the iTunes and Amazon Instant Video releases. On the DVD, the first set of commercial fade-outs in "Money to Burn" were inexplicably removed. Goofs * When Bouncer remarks "Yeah, getting Ma a nest egg for her retirement!", he speaks in Baggy's voice. Voice cast * Frank Welker - Big Time Beagle, Baggy Beagle, Master Electronic Leader * Chuck McCann - Burger Beagle, Bouncer Beagle * Alan Young - Scrooge McDuck * Russi Taylor - Huey Duck, Dewey Duck, Louie Duck * Hamilton Camp - Fenton Crackshell/Gizmoduck * Miriam Flynn - Gandra Dee * Kathleen Freeman - Mrs. Crackshell * Terry McGovern - Launchpad McQuack * Hal Smith - Gyro Gearloose * Joan Gerber - Bentina Beakley, Webra Walters Note: Doofus appears in "Full Metal Duck", Webby appears in "The Billionaire Beagle Boys Club", and Babyface, Bugle, and Bankjob appear in both of those episodes, but they do not have speaking parts. External links * * * * * * * Category:Multi-part episodes